Phoenix
by Sarfya Luna
Summary: Une vie après l'autre, une époque après l'autre, rares parmi les hommes étaient ceux qui se souvenaient de leurs vies passées et de leurs accomplissements bons ou mauvais. Harry Potter était l'un d'eux même s'il ne le savait pas encore. Le Destin allait encore lui jouer un tour.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **Rien ne m'appartient.

Juste quelque chose qui me prend quand je n'ai plus d'inspiration pour mes autres fanfics et Sanada Yukimura de Gate 7 ressemble un peu trop à Harry Potter (dans ma tête) pour que je puisse laisser passer cette occasion. Le crossover apparaîtra dans quelques chapitres, qui seront naturellement courts, même très courts et avec une piètre tentative d'humour.

**.Bonne lecture.**

* * *

La communauté sorcière anglaise se réjouissait et brandissait en héros un adolescent récalcitrant. Voldemort n'était plus et la terreur prenait fin. Harry Potter n'était pourtant pas de la fête. Peu de temps après la bataille, il s'était calfeutré derrière les murs sombres du 12 Square Grimmauld. Les morts et les blessés pesaient lourdement sur sa mémoire. Contrairement aux autres, il était en deuil et pleurait, à l'abri des regards, la mort de son parrain, de Remus, de Tonks, des innocents et des combattants. Il pleurait aussi pour les orphelins et ceux qui avaient perdu leurs familles. Harry se noyait alors dans l'alcool vieilli entreposé dans un tiroir bien caché de la maison des Black.

\- Trop…Trop murmurait-il, assis à la vieille table de la cuisine, ses longs cheveux noirs, qu'il avait laissé grandir depuis sa quatrième année à Poudlard, étaient répandus sur ses frêles épaules.

C'était ainsi qu'Harry passait ses journées et ce fut pendant l'une d'entre elle que les engrenages du destin se mirent doucement en route.

* Gate7 x Harry Potter *

Harry fixa d'un œil torve ses trois invités. Hermione et sa mine concernée, Ron qui se plaignait de la nourriture et Madame Pomfrey prête à le ramener à l'infirmerie de Poudlard dès que l'occasion se présenterait. Il n'aurait jamais dû les laisser entrer…Son mal de crâne pointait de nouveau le bout de son nez.

\- Franchement, vieux, dit Ron entre deux bouchées. Je ne vois pas comment tu peux rester ici. C'est sombre, y a des mauvais souvenirs mais le pire de tout: des araignées !

Hermione lui flanqua une rouste douloureuse sur le bras sans tarder. Elle savait à quel point cette maison tenait à ses yeux.

\- Ronald, le réprimanda-t-elle dans une voix ressemblant effroyablement à Madame Weasley. Mange ou parle mais ne fais pas les deux en même temps.

Harry eut un petit sourire devant la dispute. Ces deux-là ne changeaient absolument pas au fil des années. C'était à la fois réconfortant et nostalgique, comme la présence de Madame Pomfrey. Elle lui avait prit la main et la tapotait gentiment.

\- Monsieur Potter, fit-elle d'une voix calme. Il y a une raison à notre visite aujourd'hui.

Elle prit une grande inspiration avant de reprendre.

\- Que connaissez-vous de l'héritage magique que reçoive les jeunes sorciers à leur dix-sept ans ?

Harry grogna.

\- Il ne s'est rien passé il y a un an n'est-ce pas monsieur Potter ? Demanda-t-elle d'une voix lente.

Il agréa avec réticence d'un léger hochement de la tête.

\- Harry, fit cette fois Hermione la mine sérieuse. Il ne s'est rien passé parce que ton corps et ton esprit souffraient lourdement de stress. Tu n'aurais pas été capable de survivre vu que ta magie est si puissante. Tu vas donc recevoir ton héritage à tes dix-huit ans.

\- Mais pour ça mec, il faut que tu sois reposé et en bonne santé, continua d'expliquer Ron. Donc pendant les deux semaines qui précédent ton anniversaire, Madame Pomfrey va surveiller tes habitudes.

Harry laissa sa tête tomber sur la table en bois, empirant au passage son mal de tête. Il savait qu'il n'aurait pas dû se lever ce matin.


	2. Chapter 2

Et voilà le deuxième chapitre ! Je remercie toutes les personnes qui ont présenté un intérêt dans cette petite fic. Le crossover et l'humour commencent à apparaître vers le chapitre 4. Je me demande aussi si je ne devrais pas publier deux chapitres pendant la semaine plutôt qu'un seul. Bah, je verrai bien si j'arrive à tenir et à ne pas publier tout d'un coup. Bref,

**.Bonne lecture.**

* * *

* Gate 7 x Harry Potter *

De la lave en fusion brûlait dans ses veines, sa magie s'était enflammée sans merci. Harry mordit ses lèvres pour que ses cris de douleur ne quittent pas sa bouche. Sa magie s'échappait par vagues douloureuses de son corps. Il haïssait ça, ne pas avoir le contrôle sur ce qui lui arrivait.

Assise dans un coin de la pièce, Madame Pomfrey surveillait Harry avec des yeux inquiets. Ce genre de réaction n'était pas normal. C'était la première fois qu'elle voyait un sorcier se vider de sa magie comme ça. Lorqu'il se réveilla le lendemain, Madame Pomfrey lui annonça avec difficulté l'affreuse nouvelle avec un peu d'hésitation.

\- Comment ça je n'ai plus ma magie ?

C'était un choc. Harry ne comprenait pas parce qu'il ressentait quand même une certaine énergie au fond de lui. Alors pourquoi disait-elle qu'il n'avait plus sa magie..?

\- Je ne sais pas moi-même, répondit doucement Madame Pomfrey après le rituel.

Elle avait essayé de trouver une explication, des théories mais rien n'en était ressorti.

\- Vous n'êtes pas une créature magique non plus. Plus qu'un cracmol mais moins qu'un sorcier. Je ne peux rien faire. Je suis désolée Monsieur Potter.

Madame Pomfrey eut son cœur brisé en entendant les sanglots du jeune homme. Elle ne pouvait que le prendre dans ses bras et le réconforter.


	3. Chapter 3

Et voilà le troisième et quatrième chapitres. Je remercie toutes les personnes qui suivent cette fic et je m'excuse d'avance si je ne poste pas pendant quelques temps. Mes problèmes d'ordinateurs ont empiré.

**Bonne lecture.**

* * *

* Gate 7 x Harry Potter *

Tous ses amis lui avaient tourné le dos, trop fatigués, trop las par la guerre… Harry remonta ses lunettes sur son nez. Deux valises attendaient patiemment à ses pieds. Il allait commencer une nouvelle vie. Sa première étape était Gringott's, la deuxième son nouvel appartement et ses colocataires, et la dernière son université au Japon.

Harry attrapa ses deux valises et sortit du 12 Square Grimmauld. Il ignora le mal de tête qui apparaissait de plus en plus souvent. Ses yeux verts observèrent un instant le ciel gris.

\- Vers une nouvelle vie, dit-il à voix haute à personne en particulier.


	4. Chapter 4

* Gate 7 x Harry Potter *

Harry finit d'installer ses affaires dans sa chambre. Il avait un nouveau nom ( grâce à l'aide généreuse des gobelins ), de nouveaux papiers et une nouvelle année d'étude devant lui. Mais il devait absolument parler à ses nouveaux colocataires. Même les dortoirs de Gryffondor n'étaient pas dans cet état.

\- Dégoûtant, dégoûtant, dégoûtant, répétait inlassablement Harry avec un frisson en passant dans le salon.

Des caleçons traînaient un peu partout et il y avait des cartons à pizza un peu partout. Vivre avec sa tante Pétunia, maniaque de la propreté et du rangement, avait eu quelques petites répercussions sur lui.

La première fois qu'Harry avait rencontré ses colocataires, il les avait prit pour des jumeaux tant ils se ressemblaient. Il ne connaissait pas non plus leur identité et pourtant…

\- Sasuke…Saizou…

Furent les premiers mots qui sortirent de sa bouche sans vraiment qu'il ne s'en rende compte . Avant qu'il ne s'évanouisse de son mal de tête effroyable. A son réveil, sa tête reposait sur les genoux d'un des deux. Ils lui souriaient faiblement, pour une raison qui lui était totalement inconnue.


	5. Chapter 5

Merci à toutes les personne qui s'intéressent à ce petit projet pas très bien fait. Comme toujours les chapitres sont courts mais j'espère qu'ils vous plaisent toujours.

**.Bonne lecture.**

* * *

* Gate 7 x Harry Potter *

_Un paisible après-midi de printemps. Il porta la coupelle de saké à ses lèvres. L'alcool lui brûla agréablement la gorge. Assis sous un cerisier en fleur, il observait ses guerriers et amis qui chahutaient ensemble bruyamment. Seuls Saizou et Sasuke lui tenaient silencieusement compagnie. Il se détendit un peu plus._

_\- Voulez-vous un peu plus de saké, Yukimura-sama?_

_Vraiment. C'était un bel après-midi._


	6. Chapter 6

* Gate 7 x Harry Potter *

Harry était embêté, énervé et ennuyé. Son pied tapait répétitivement le sol, attendant une réponse qui ne venait visiblement pas. Il était déjà fatigué par tous ces rêves étranges qu'il avait dernièrement. Il fallait, en plus, que ses colocataires en remettre une couche.

\- Alors ? Demanda-t-il impatiemment.

Seuls plusieurs grands sourires furent sa réponse. Harry soupira. Ses colocataires avaient acheté des lunettes, dont ils n'avaient pas besoin. Il soupira. Encore. Il n'avait qu'à les ignorer, il ne pouvait rien faire de plus s'ils voulaient l'imiter. A quoi bon s'embêter ?


	7. Chapter 7

Coucou !

Voilà les nouveaux chapitres ! Merci toujours à ceux qui suivent Phoenix.

**.Bonne lecture.**

* * *

* Gate 7 x Harry Potter *

Harry s'était trouvé un nouvel hobby: le combat. Il s'était inscrit dans un club d'arts martiaux et progressait incroyablement vite, peut-être même un peu trop vite. Beaucoup avait souffert sous ses coups à cause de son apparence trompeuse. Et pour une fois il se réjouissait de sa taille moyenne et de son physique fragile. C'était une nouvelle arme à ses disposition et il pouvait déverser sa frustration sur bien plus de gens comme ça.

Avançant lentement sur les tatamis, son visage devint de marbre. Tous les autres membres du club reculèrent, subitement effrayés pat les prochains coups à venir. Ce Nobushige leur donnait à tous des cauchemars et des bleus bien trop douloureux. Même le maître n'osait plus s'approcher de lui tant il avait peur de sa force !


	8. Chapter 8

* Gate 7 x Harry Potter *

(Miyoshi Saikainyuudou et Miyoshi Isanyuudou)

Harry jeta un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule. Mais, à part lui, il n'y avait personne dans la rue et personne ne pouvait être assez maigre pour se cacher derrière le seul arbre présent. Alors d'où venait cette sensation désagréable ?

Plissant les yeux, il scanna méthodiquement les alentours et vit enfin quelque chose. Il se rapprocha à pas menaçant vers l'arbre et donna un bon coup de pied à l'arbre, s'excusant mentalement pour le mal qu'il venait de lui faire. Deux personnes tombèrent sous le choc. Et ce n'était ni Saizou, ni Sasuke. Mais des jumeaux de carrure imposante, Harry se sentit étrangement minuscule.

Mais, les mains sur les hanches, il les perça de son regard et se positionna bien droit pour montrer qu'il n'était pas intimidé.

\- Puis-je savoir qui vous êtes ?


	9. Chapter 9

* Gate 7 x Harry Potter *

(Nezu Jinpachi)

Sa vie était devenue décidément bien étrange…Au moins, l'appartement n'était plus dans un état déplorable. Il avait su utiliser une main de fer pour dres-…discipliner ses colocataires. La paire de jumeaux s'était elle aussi incrustée. Depuis, l'appartement était devenu minuscule très rapidement et Harry avait _besoin_ de son espace.

Il se retrouvait ainsi dans le bureau d'une agence immobilière, flanqué de ses quatre chie-amis? Colocataires? Et il espérait que personne ne trouve bizarre d'être entouré comme ça. Mais apparemment l'agent immobilier semblait trouver ça tout à fait normal et était prêt à faire pareil. Harry avait décidément cette curieuse impression que l'agent immobilier ne serait pas le dernier à rejoindre de force son groupe, formé sans son accord.

\- Cet immeuble sera parfait et avec vos moyens ce ne sera pas si cher que ça, déclara avec un immense sourire l'agent immobilier.

Huh…Cet homme ressemblait décidément à un yakuza avec son style de vêtement…

Evidemment ce ne fut pas non plus une grande surprise quand il apparut le lendemain. Avec bien sûr, des lunettes de soleil bien en place.


	10. Chapter 10

* Gate 7 x Harry Potter *

Harry regarda autour de lui avec beaucoup de satisfaction. Sa salle de classe était décorée avec des papiers en forme d'animaux et il était très fier de lui, même si sa nervosité n'avait pas disparu. Les enfants le regardaient tous avec de grands yeux et attendaient visiblement qu'il commence. Prenant une grande inspiration, Harry leur fit un sourire tremblant et ouvrit la bouche:

\- Bonjour les enfants ! Commença Harry nerveux et enjoué pendant qu'il s'agitait devant le tableau. Nous allons commencer par…!

Ce jour-là, Harry maudit sa maladresse, qui apparaissait assez soudainement depuis quelques temps. Qui était capable de trébucher en se prenant son propre pied ? Quelques rires commencèrent à se faire entendre. Avant que des paroles mécontentes ne firent leur apparition. En levant la tête, Harry se rendit compte que les filles s'étaient mises d'un côté et qu'elles jetaient des regards meurtriers aux garçons, qui continuaient à se moquer de lui.

\- Ne te moque pas de Sensei, idiot ! Cria l'une d'entre elles. Il fait de son mieux!

\- Pff ! Fit l'un des garçons en croisant les bras. Qui voudrait d'un Sensei comme ça ?

Et Harry se demanda quand est-ce qu'il était devenu une cause perdue ? Où étaient passées ses magnifiques heures de gloire ? Elles étaient passées aux oubliettes….Avec sa magie… Il se sentait devenir dépressif maintenant. Peut-être que la présence de ses chie-colocataires lui manquaient un peu.

La journée passa, ainsi, très lentement. Et ce fut avec regret (mais un tout petit peu de joie…) qu'Harry libéra ses élèves, qui se disputaient encore une fois à propos de lui. Un autre soupir s'échappa de ses lèvres et il rentra une dernière fois à l'intérieur de l'école.

Pendant ce temps, une petite fille attendait patiemment que son grand frère sorte de sa cachette. Dans un grognement, elle tapa contre le tronc de l'arbre.

\- Onii-chan ! Tu vas te cacher longtemps ?


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: Coucou ! Ca m'a pris un peu de temps mais voilà la suite. Merci à tous ceux qui suivent cette fic ! Et n'hésitez pas à laisser un avis !

**.Bonne lecture.**

* * *

*Gate 7 x Harry Potter*

(Anayama Kosuke)

Harry était habitué à avoir des fans (avant qu'il ne perde sa magie.). C'était une des répercussions pour avoir sauvé le monde magique (malheureusement). Mais ses fans savaient au moins garder leurs distances (quand elles n'essayaient d'infiltrer son domicile et se prélasser dans ses sous-vêtements sales…) et elles étaient des _filles_. Harry eut presque envie de s'écraser violemment la tête contre l'arbre le plus proche, mais le risque que ses adorables élèves (petits démons) ne le voient et en soient traumatisés était trop grand.

Avec énormément de mauvaise grâce (qui disparut bien vite en voyant qu'il s'agissait de son alcool préféré, maintenant il fallait savoir comment l'adolescent devant lui _le __savait_ et _s'en __était __procuré_…), il accepta le cadeau que l'un des grands frères de ses élèves lui offrait. Evidemment plus poli que jamais, Harry le remercia.

\- Merci beaucoup, dit-il avec un léger sourire.

Il sut que sa cause était perdue quand les joues de l'adolescent rougirent subitement. Il sut encore plus qu'il était un cas désespéré quand l'adolescent se montra _dans_ son appartement en train de discuter avec ses ch-colocataires. La seule maigre consolation était qu'il n'avait pas adopté la mode des autres à porter des lunettes de n'importe quel genre…Même si la capuche semblait apparemment compenser pour ça.

Avec un soupir prononcé, Harry déposa le dîner sur la table et pria tous les dieux pour que cette folie s'arrête une fois pour toute.


	12. Chapter 12

*Gate 7 x Harry Potter*

(Mochizuki Rokurou)

Sans qu'il ne sache trop pourquoi, Sasuke avait décidé qu'il avait besoin d'une nouvelle garde-robe (ça avait peut-être avoir avec le fait qu'il portait toujours les vieilles frusques de Dudley…). Franchement, il ne faisait confiance à aucun de ses…amis pour lui choisir des vêtements. Ce fut donc avec toute la mauvaise volonté du monde qu'Harry se traina jusqu'au quartier commercial, tout en ignorant les personnes peu subtiles qui le suivaient un peu partout, en se cachant derrière des poteaux qui ne cachaient même pas la moitié de leurs visages.

Se sentant déjà fatigué, Harry rentra dans le premier magasin qu'il vit. De ce qu'il vit, les vêtements étaient simples et abordables. Maintenant, il se dépêcha de sélectionner rapidement quelques t-shirts, pantalons et autres avant de se diriger vers la caisse. Mais avant que ce ne soit le cas, on lui attrapa le poignet et Harry maudit à tout jamais son manque de chance.

\- Est-ce que je peux vous aider ? Demanda le vendeur qui lui avait attrapé le bras.

\- …Non, ça ira. J'ai juste besoin de payer…

\- Mais ce genre de vêtements ne vous ira pas du tout ! Laissez-moi vous aider ! S'exclama le vendeur en regardant la pile de vêtements dans ses bras.

Tous les vêtements, qu'il avait sélectionné, furent remis à leur place et le vendeur commença à fouiller dans les allées pour lui. Harry ne se doutait pas qu'il avait bon goût, il suffisait de voir comment il s'habillait pour le comprendre, mais il se mit à pleurer intérieurement quand il entendit les autres vendeurs.

-…Il y a un nouveau qui devait commencer aujourd'hui ?

\- Huh ? Non pourquoi ?

\- Alors c'est qui celui qui est en train de chercher des vêtements comme un malade ?

\- …Je sais pas du tout.

Les épaules d'Harry s'abaissèrent de désespoir. Qu'avait-il fait pour mériter ça (à part tuer un mage qui menaçait le monde magique ?) ? En tout cas, si ce nouvel…ami osait lui balancer une robe ou une jupe, il lui balancerait son poing dans la figure ! (Ses élèves lui avaient demandé s'il était réellement un homme un peu plus tôt dans la semaine, son égo en avait pris un sacré coup…)

Il ne fut pas non plus étonné quand il le suivit jusqu'à chez lui, en portant tous ses nouveaux achats, et s'incrusta pour le dîner.


	13. Chapter 13

Hm...Hello ? Désolée pour cette longue attente... Merci à toutes les personnes qui suivent et lisent cette fic.

**.Bonne lecture.**

* * *

*Gate 7 x Harry Potter*

(Unno Rokurou)

Apparemment, Mochizuki avait un frère. S'il s'agissait de son aîné ou de son cadet, Harry n'en savait rien. Mais l'aura de tristesse, qui l'encerclait, le poussa à l'intégrer dans sa…joyeuse petite bande. Inutile de dire qu'ils portaient fièrement tous les deux des lunettes maintenant. C'était peut-être les derniers chiens qu'il allait récupérer…Harry laissa échapper un rire un peu fou. Il regrettait un tout petit peu le monde magique. Le monde moldu devenait un peu trop bizarre pour lui en ce moment.


	14. Chapter 14

Gate 7 x Harry Potter*

Harry était fier de ses compétences artistiques (même si les gens lui disaient souvent que ça ne devrait pas être le cas.). Ce fut la raison pour laquelle, il désirait les partager avec ses adorables élèves. S'installant à la table du salon, Harry mit toute sa détermination à dessiner d'adorables petits chats pour tout le monde.

\- Yukimura-sama ?

Ca aussi c'était nouveau. Ses ch-amis avaient commencé à l'appeler par ce prénom sorti d'il ne savait où. Sasuke avait commencé par le faire, suivi de près par Saizou, avant d'être imité par tous les autres.

\- C'est un adorable tanuki que vous avez dessiné, Yukimura-sama.

\- Tanuki ? C'est un chat, répondit Harry avec tout le sérieux du monde.

Sans qu'il ne comprenne pourquoi, Sasuke se mit subitement à rire attirant l'attention des autres qui se mirent aussi à rire à leur tour. Seul Saizou semblait être dans une peine profonde. Harry resta là quelques instants avant de cligner plusieurs fois des yeux et de se remettre au travail. Il ne les comprenait jamais de toute façon…


	15. Chapter 15

Coucou !

Comme toujours, merci beaucoup à toutes les personnes qui suivent cette fic !

N'hésitez pas à me dire s'il y a la moindre faute.

**.Bonne lecture.**

* * *

*Gate 7 x Harry Potter*

(Yuri Kamanosuke)

Si Sasuke et Saizou avaient cessé de laisser traîner leurs affaires (merci Merlin pour _ça_). Ils n'avaient certainement pas pris l'habitude de faire la vaisselle, la lessive et toute autre corvée…Devant le champ de bataille de crasse qui s'étendait devant lui, Harry rendit tout simplement les armes et jeta un regard noir à chacun de ses amis présents, qui étaient tous alignés devant lui comme de bons petits soldats.

\- Alors…fit Harry en croisant les bras et paraissant bien imposant et menaçant malgré sa petite taille. Une solution ?

Il entendit très distinctement certains déglutir et fixa Sasuke, qui semblait toujours avoir réponse à tout.

\- Err…Service de nettoyage à domicile ? Dit Sasuke, qui pour une fois avait laissé son sourire permanent aux oubliettes.

C'était suffisant pour ramener sa bonne humeur. Le Japon avait toutes sortes de services aussi étranges que fascinants (et parfois tout bonnement glauques). Mais leurs services étaient toujours efficaces et il n'allait certainement pas s'en plaindre. Harry tendit patiemment la main devant lui. Il n'était pas responsable de tout ça, ce n'était certainement pas lui qui allait chercher le service de nettoyage à domicile ! Ce fut Nezu qui lui donna une carte de visite et Harry fit de son mieux pour ignorer la couleur rose, et Sasuke qui commença à rire subitement, alors que Saizou et tous les autres devinrent affreusement blêmes. Harry ne chercha pas à comprendre. Il téléphona à l'entreprise et donna son adresse. _Il__ne__resterait__pas__dans__toute__cette__saleté__plus__longtemps__que__nécessaire__._

Bien sûr…Bien sûr, il aurait dû s'en douter. Tout ce qui provenait de Nezu allait certainement être douteux…Il avait demandé une bonne, il avait certainement en obtenue une. Mais ce n'était pas _ce_ genre de bonnes qu'il voulait.

\- Merci d'avoir fait appel aux services de la Miaou Entreprise ~! Fit une voix, qui était certainement _masculine__._

Son œil gauche tiqua. Plusieurs fois. Mais Harry laissa entrer l'homme aux allures de bonne. Il ne pouvait pas dire que ça ne lui allait pas. Le corps de l'homme et ses longs cheveux châtains auraient été suffisants pour qu'on le confonde avec une femme s'il n'ouvrait pas la bouche. Il prit également une ou deux minutes pour comprendre que la bonne l'avait soudainement prise dans ses bras.

\- Vous êtes si mignon ~ ! S'exclama la bonne en le serrant un peu plus fort.

Harry finit par réagir violemment en l'envoyant valser loin de lui. Mais cela n'eut que pour effet de faire rire l'homme ? Des frissons d'horreur lui remontèrent le long de l'échine. Ce n'était pas fini ! Ils continuaient à se multiplier et à envahir son espace !

Il eut envie de pleurer…


	16. Chapter 16

*Gate 7 x Harry Potter*

(Kakei Juuzou)

Harry fit de son mieux pour ne pas fléchir devant les regards battus de toute sa bande et se contenta de garder le dos droit. Ses valises à côté de lui, il comptait bien partir pour son voyage en Angleterre et rendre visite à sa filleule, qui venait tout juste de naître. En fait, pour qu'aucun d'entre eux ne le suivent il n'avait même pas dit le nom de sa destination.

\- Yukimura-sama ~! Laissez-nous partir avec vous ~!

Il ignora Yuri, qui s'accrochait désespérément à lui pour le convaincre.

\- C'est un voyage que je dois faire seul, dit-il d'une voix ferme sans regarder aucun d'entre eux.

Harry savait, il savait que s'ils les regardaient il voudrait rester. Comment allaient-ils faire pour se nourrir ? Pour gérer leurs emplois du temps ? Il les considérait comme des enfants, qui ne pouvaient pas se débrouiller seuls. Avec un petit pincement au cœur, Harry entra dans le taxi et ne regarda pas une seule fois vers ses amis.

\- Je reviens dans deux semaines. Ca passera vite.

Avec un hochement de tête, il montra au conducteur qu'il pouvait démarrer. Harry ignora les gémissements et les pleurs, qui s'amplifièrent dès que la voiture se mit en route. Il soupira. Un mal de tête pointait déjà le bout de son nez.

-…Je ne suis pas sûr que deux semaines passeront vite, dit le conducteur en le regardant à travers le rétroviseur. Vu la façon dont-ils se sont comportés en vous voyant partir…

Ses épaules se tendirent. Ce n'était qu'une remarque innocente n'est-ce pas?

\- Je crois même le comprendre…

Harry grogna en apercevant le sourire brillant et ses joues rougies. Non…! Pas encore…!


End file.
